Sleeping Beauty
by rururei
Summary: Dia tidak tersentuh. Dia lebih dingin dari es kutub utara. Tapi melihatnya ketika memejamkan mata, benar-benar menjadi sosok yang berbeda. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


**Sasuke bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nama saya Sasuke."

...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Ketika dia menyebutkan namanya, ada lagu entah apa yang berdengung di kepalaku. Mendadak semuanya terasa melambat. Detak jam dinding, hembusan angin, suara-suara, semuanya, kecuali detak jantungku. Apa ini? Dada yang sesak, perasaan seperti pernah mengenalnya di suatu tempat.

Tidak.

Aku tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi nyatanya sekarang mataku terkunci pada sepasang bola mata sehitam batu obsidian dengan wajah dingin itu. Apalagi yang bisa kukatakan? Sekalipun aku tahu tidak ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini, tapi wajah itu memang terpahat dengan begitu sempurna.

Yang selanjutnya kudengar tidak terlalu jelas selain bahwa dia adalah mahasiswa transfer dari Otto. Ini bukan karena telingaku yang bermasalah, tapi karena si jangkung itu berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas dengan setengah bergumam sehingga sulit bagiku untuk mencerna kata-katanya.

Oh, tidak.

Sekarang dia berjalan ke arahku.

Tuhan, kalau benar ada seraphim seperti dalam novel Laini Taylor, barangkali seperti inilah makhluk itu. Tinggal tambahkan sepasang sayap putih lebar di punggungnya, jadilah manusia bernama Uchiha ini seperti makhluk yang hidup dalam mitos itu.

Tentu saja ini bukan adegan sinetron di mana aku dan si anak baru akan saling bersitatap dengan wajah terkejut sambil berkata:

"Hah? Kamu?"

Karena tadi pagi aku baru saja diserempet oleh mobil si anak baru itu. Ini jelas bukan seperti itu. Si jangkung dengan wajah datar itu hanya sedang mencari kursi kosong yang ternyata telah diatur oleh semesta untuk berada tepat di sampingku.

Dia duduk di sana.

Mendadak aku kembali sesak napas.

Satu menit berlalu tanpa terjadi apa-apa selain aku yang berusaha melirik ke arahnya. Ternyata spekulasiku sesatku bahwa semua anak baru akan segera berusaha mencari teman salah total. Dia hanya duduk di sana dengan wajah acuh tak acuh.

Baiklah. Barangkali karena sekarang masih hari pertama.

Ketika aku meliriknya lagi, dia sedang mengeluarkan sebuah komik dan kemudian menyembunyikannya di balik buku tebalnya.

Apa-apaan dia itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi sudah hampir satu semester kalian satu kelas dan kau belum pernah ngobrol dengannya?"

Wajah terkejut Ino, teman baikku yang kuliah di fakultas lain, membuatku mengangguk pelan. Detik berikutnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Untunglah aku cukup baik untuk tidak melemparinya dengan gelas lemon tea di depanku.

"Sebelum menertawakanku sebaiknya kau lihat dulu orangnya," kataku kesal, "Dia benar-benar lebih dingin daripada es antartika."

Aku tidak sedang bercanda.

Hampir satu semester aku dan manusia berwujud seperti seraphim itu bertemu dalam lima kelas. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Ino, kami tidak pernah saling berbicara. Baiklah, barangkali ini akan terdengar seperti pembelaan diri, tapi aku tidak berbohong kalau kukatakan tidak banyak orang yang pernah berbicara dengannya. Kadang-kadang dia terlambat masuk ke kelas. Begitu kelas selesai, dia menghilang.

Di dalam kelas?

Ada tiga hal yang paling sering dia lakukan: menekuri gadget, diam-diam membaca komik, dan tidur.

Iya, dia sering tidur di kelas. Hal yang paling menyebalkan dari itu adalah, kapan pun dosen memergokinya tertidur, dia tidak pernah tidak berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Dan jawabannya selalu sempurna.

"Ada ya manusia semacam itu?" mata Ino membulat, "Sudah begitu kau suka pula padanya."

Oke. Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menyiramkan lemon tea itu ke muka Ino. Apakah aku menyukai manusia aneh yang dunianya berkutat di sekitar dirinya sendiri itu? Sulit dipercaya, tapi nyatanya aku sering memandanginya di kelas sekalipun aku ragu apakah dia tahu namaku, atau apakah dia tahu kalau kami sering satu kelas.

Daripada aku benar-benar membuat heboh seisi kantin dengan menyiram minuman ke muka Ino, aku memilih untuk segera pergi ke kelasku selanjutnya sekalipun sekarang masih terlalu awal. Setidaknya aku bisa membaca buku atau melamun dulu.

Benar saja, kelas masih kosong.

Aku melangkah masuk dengan malas menuju salah satu kursi di barisan belakang, sebelum akhirnya kakiku terpaku di lantai.

Selisih satu kursi dari tempatku berdiri, Sasuke duduk bersandar di kursinya dengan mata terpejam. Seperti biasa, dia tertidur. Aku sering melihatnya tidur di kelas, tapi belum pernah aku melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Hari ini dia memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru tua.

Dia bernapas pelan, membuat dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, bukan dingin seperti biasanya. Rambutnya yang sehitam tampak lembut. Aku baru menyadari bahwa alisnya yang hitam benar-benar telihat tebal.

Seperti inikah wajah seraphim yang sedang tertidur?

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku memandanginya. Aku bahkan takut untuk berkedip, seolah-olah cemas dia akan terbangun jika aku melakukan gerakan sekecil apapun. Ketika suara gaduh mahasiswa lain mulai terdengar memasuki kelas, aku buru-buru duduk di kursiku, pura-pura menekuri buku. Detik berikutnya ketika melirik ke samping, mata _onyx _Sasuke sudah terbuka. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya dengan malas sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah komik dan mulai membaca.

.

.

.

Semester ini hampir berakhir.

Aku tidak tahu apakah semester berikutnya aku akan cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan kelas yang sama lagi dengan Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja nyaliku yang kecil tidak pernah cukup untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula apa yang akan kukatakan? Tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang komik yang dia baca? Atau basa-basi menanyakan caranya berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan dosen sekalipun dia tertidur selama perkuliahan?

Benar-benar ide yang brilian.

Maka aku yang menyedihkan ini berakhir dengan datang lebih awal ke dalam kelas, menimbulkan bunyi sepelan mungkin ketika berjalan lalu diam-diam memandanginya yang sedang tertidur.

Dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda ketika sedang memejamkan mata.

Selama memandanginya dalam kelas yang begitu lengang, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Bagaimana bisa manusia seperti ini begitu jarang berbicara dengan orang lain? Dia ini asosial atau apa? Apakah dia akan menjawab atau hanya akan diam jika aku mengajaknya berbicara? Apakah semester berikutnya kami bisa satu kelas lagi?

"Jangan memandangiku ketika aku sedang tidur."

Aku hampir terjatuh dari kursiku.

Dengan gugup, aku segera berdiri. Jantungku mulai berdetak dengan irama yang tidak beraturan. Aku memandangnya lagi. Matanya masih terpejam, tapi tidak ada orang lain di dalam kelas ini selain kami, bukan? Dan tadi aku memang melihat bibirnya bergerak.

Mendadak dia membuka mata dan berdiri sambil menatap ke arahku.

Aku seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri. Tepatnya, mencuri pandang.

"Jangan memandangiku ketika aku sedang tidur."

Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi sambil berjalan ke arahku. Jadi selama ini dia tahu aku ada di dalam kelas ketika dia tertidur sebelum jam kuliah dimulai? Sekalipun aku takut dia akan marah, kakiku berkhianat dengan tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kalau kau memandangiku ketika aku sedang tidur," dia berdiri tepat di depanku dan berkata pelan sambil menatapku, "Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataannya sebelum akhirnya mulutku bisa terbuka.

"A... apa?"

Hanya satu kata bodoh itu yang berhasil kuucapkan. Dia menghela napas sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana jeansnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh."

Dengan semena-mena, dia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di keningku.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau sering menatapku di kelas? Kau pikir kalau aku memejamkan mata itu selalu berarti aku sedang tidur?"

Bibirku terbuka tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Jadi selama ini dia tahu.

Lenyapkan aku jadi asap, Tuhan, kumohon untuk detik ini saja.

"Dasar bodoh," katanya lagi, kali ini sambil menahan tawa, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku juga sering melihatmu di kelas."

Apa?

Apa katanya tadi?

Mundurkan waktu satu detik ke belakang, Tuhan...

"Aku sering melihatmu di kelas, gadis bodoh," ulangnya, seperti bisa mendengar do'aku.

"Nama Haruno Sakura. Hobi membaca. IP rata-rata. Suka minum lemon tea di kantin. Suka warna merah jambu. Dan suka padaku. Iya kan?"

Kali ini dia benar-benar tersenyum.

Kepadaku.

Entah aku harus senang atau harus pingsan.

.

Fin~

.


End file.
